A Week with Nothing to Do
by CSIGSRFan
Summary: Jibbs - Based off of one of Jen's statement's during 4x01 Shalom: Do you remember Serbia? A week with nothing to do but... Gibbs cuts her off, refering that he couldn't remember. Well, he remembers. One-shot unless convinced otherwise.


Title: Farmhouse in Serbia

Title: A Week with Nothing to Do

Pairing: Jibbs

Spoilers: Some of Shalom 4x01 and basic spoilers to the present

Rating: T for some implied naughty Jibbs moments. It's also slightly AU with Jen recollecting her time with Jethro in Serbia.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS, David Bellesario, and/or any of their affiliates. If I did, Jibbs would so be together right now.

Author's Note: The dates are made up because, honestly, I'm not sure when they were stationed in Siberia. It just came to me today when I was watching my season four NCIS DVDs. It's slightly AU with the beginning set in Siberia, but returns to NCIS at the present time. This is going to be a one-shot Jibbs story unless I'm compelled with reviews to write more. On that note…read, enjoy, and review!

A lone farmhouse in Serbia, May 1998 –

It was a small building with white wood siding. The paint was chipping off the red shutters that framed the windows. The front door was painted red like the shutters with a rickety screen-door that slammed gently with the breeze. Heading up to the front porch was a single, cracked concrete step that led to the concrete porch with two wooden rocking chairs and a small table.

Walking through the front door, the first room was a small living room with a single couch, television, and coffee table. Through the living room were the kitchen, dining room, and the office. Past the office was the bedroom that was minimally decorated. There was a king bed and a nightstand with a small reading lamp. The wood of the nightstand was lined with books and the occasional coffee cup.

The screen door slammed shut as the young woman stepped out. Her red hair fell to the middle of her back, blowing softly in the breeze. She wore a light green tank top that accented the soft hazel color of her eyes, and a pair of denim shorts. Not bothering with shoes, she wandered barefoot off the porch and out into the grass in front of the farmhouse. Despite the heat, she sipped her cup of coffee as she approached the man in the yard, "Jethro…"

The older man looked up. His blue-eyes sparkled in the bright Serbian sunlight, accenting the gray-streaks that had started to color his hair. Kneeling in the grass, he put down the small shovel he was using in the garden. His khaki shorts were now marked with grass stains, and he lacked in a shirt and shoes, not that the younger woman was complaining. He stood, dusting off his hands as he took the coffee cup from her, "Yeah Jen?"

"First thing, that's my coffee. Second thing, dinner's ready."

"First thing, I'm your senior field agent which makes this my coffee. Second thing, what are we having?"

Jen laughed softly, shaking her head at his determination about the coffee. She took the mug from his hands and took a sip before handing him it back, "Spaghetti."

Jethro whined slightly, "We had that last night. Isn't there anything else?"

"Sorry, that's all there is. Don't complicate things more than they are. There's nothing else in the cabinets because someone won't go shopping." She raised a challenging eyebrow, "Unless you're planning on walking to the grocery store to get us something else because you can't stand leftovers."

He pressed a finger to her lips, looking into her eyes. It was easy to see the clashing between the blizzard blue and hazel green, showing the determination and stubbornness of each person. He spoke with a cool voice, and innocent smirk crossing his lips, "How about we have dessert first then?"

Jen laughed, her eyes sparkling at Jethro's words. She smiled innocently before running for the house. He chased after her and picked her up before she reached the porch. Carrying her inside, the screen door slammed shut behind them as he brought her into the bedroom. She squealed as her back hit the mattress, bouncing slightly against the springs as he leaned over her. Their eyes met as he leaned down for the kiss…

Director Jennifer Shepard's office, NCIS headquarters, May 2008 –

Jen looked at the photos on that sat on her desk, smiling at the memories that the picture of Siberia brought back. She didn't look up as her office door slammed open, "Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs."

Jethro walked up to her desk, setting down her cup of coffee, "Director Shepard." He moved to the opposite side of her desk, noting the picture she was looking at. A gentle smile crossed his lips.

She stood, looking him in the eyes, "Happy ten year 'anniversary', Jethro."

He smiled, bringing a hand up to her cheek, "How about we skip dinner?"

Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke, "I thought you'd never ask."

--End--


End file.
